Memories to Tears
by swingsetxmemory
Summary: He would keep his face composed and not show one sign of weakness he would just hide behind his mask, like he always did. But, unknowingly to the genius ninja, his memories had become tears. Oneshot! :


"A ninja never shows emotion. His heart never allows him to cry." – Naruto Zetsumo

Those were exactly the thoughts that ran through his head that morning.

He looked up, and noticed that there was no sun that day; the sun was hiding behind the dark gray clouds. Raindrops were falling a fast rate upon his head, but he didn't seem to notice. "Even the heavens are crying," he muttered to himself. The day was going to be full of sad memories that should've never existed if it weren't for his carelessness. If he were stronger, if he was a better leader, this would've never happened. If he'd done what was right at the moment, there would never be a funeral. The happy, cheerful, and helpful young ninja that had single-handedly broken down the walls he had so carefully built. The walls that took years to make, were all dissolved by one ninja, in one day. He clenched his fists, no matter what; he was not going to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness, and he was not _weak._

* * *

The young medic-nin walked out of her house that day, thinking about her weakness. There was nothing that she could've done to save him, and that was the problem. She couldn't even _heal _her teammate, which would've saved his life. If it weren't for her carelessness, he could be alive today. If it weren't for her, they would've been a complete team right now. But they weren't, and that was the problem. There were so many things that went wrong that day, too many things. And if she could've at least used her powers to heal him, no one would be crying. The tears were already flowing down her cheeks, and she wasn't even at the funeral. It was her fault that he was dead. The last-minute love confession, that she had heard so many times when she was younger, hadn't meant anything to her until then. Realization had hit her, and it was a painful time for it to happen. She had fallen for the guy that everyone else fell for. The handsome, genius of a ninja, that got all the attention he needed. She fell for that type of guy. Not the cheerful, fun-loving, hyper, and helpful guy who would help anyone in need. He _loved _her, yet she ignored him, she hadn't deserved him. She remembered his last words well, and knew she didn't even deserve the term 'teammate' from him. She walked slowly to the funeral, she didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. She looked up into the sky thinking, 'I wonder what he would've done if this were someone else's funeral…'

* * *

He had many memories of that boy. He couldn't exactly call him a friend; they were hardly close until the day that he had died. It was only a one-sided friendship until that day. They had only started being friends, yet God had decided to take yet _another_ person from him. 'Everyone close to me dies, anyone who ever tries to break down the walls I build, just gets taken away from me,' he thought. He remembered his fellow teammate's last words, to protect his teammate's crush, and he swore to keep that promise. But he knew, that one day, there would just be another funeral to go to, another name carved on the stone, and he would be left alone once _again._ He knew that his female teammate liked him, and truthfully, he didn't mind her, but he knew that if he even got close to her, God would strike a curse upon the girl and kill her in some way. 'Why is it always me?' he asked himself. He was a genius. A one in a million kind, becoming a Chuunin at age six, and a Jounin at thirteen were no easy tasks. He was close to where the funeral would take place, and he brushed his silver hair out of his eyes. His hair was getting stringy from the humidity and rain. He touched his right eye gingerly, thinking about his teammate…no, friend. He would keep his face composed and not show one sign of weakness; he would just hide behind his mask, like he always did.

* * *

She smiled as she knew what he would say if he were here today. He would've told her not to worry, and would smile that idiotic grin. He probably would try to cheer her up, and would've told her that he loved her, yet again. She saw his family gathered in front of his casket, they had not retrieved his body so it was an empty casket. The picture of him smiling made her smile inside. He had smiled everywhere he went, he brought happiness everywhere. Hell, he even brought happiness to her other male teammate. And that was one hell of a job to do. He had even smiled through death; death did not even scare him. No, he was only thinking about his teammates even through death. He did not care about what happened to him, as long as his teammates were safe. He had given his friend his eye, because he had not given him a proper gift that day. He had told his friend to protect her, so that she could live a happy life. He was thinking about her through death, a selfish, helpless, girl like her. His family was crying, and she saw four-year-old Itachi Uchiha crying. She had heard that her Sharingan-eyed teammate took care of him often. She smiled, as she bent down and placed her hands on the young boy's shoulders. "Don't cry, okay? Your cousin is in Heaven right now, smiling and probably pulling pranks. He wouldn't have wanted you to cry…" she said, although she was crying herself, she was smiling. This had only made the toddler cry more but he was trying to wipe the tears away. Rumor had it that this young boy was also a genius, something her teammate was not. She stood up as she saw her other teammate walking in the crowd, pushing his way to the front. She saw his emotionless face, and knew he was trying to keep his emotions in tact; after all he only abode by the rules. She was about to say something, but the Fourth Hokage was starting his speech.

* * *

He saw his other teammate near the front, and started walking towards there. He would protect her with his life and he would keep his promise. The Fourth Hokage, his teacher, began his speech about the dead Chuunin.

"Dear villagers,

Today we are gathered here to mourn the death of a Chuunin. This young boy was always helping others, and trying to make others happy, even if it resulted in him being late to class. Although he wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch, he was friendly and was always looking out for his teammates. He was not jealous of what other people could do, and what he lacked in. He had obtained Sharingan in the end, and the mission turned out successful, thanks to him. He was a very selfless ninja, ready to die for his teammates, and I think a lot of other ninjas could learn from him…"

The speech lasted for about ten minutes as the Jounin stood there, only listening. He remembered every mission accomplished with his teammates, he remembered every fight they had went through, he remembered every little disagreement that they had quarreled about, he had remembered everything. He regretted the person he had become and he regretted everything. He should've realized his mistake; he should've gotten out of the way before the rocks fell. Hell, he was the fucking _genius_; he was the one who should've pushed his teammate out of the way. He was growing angry deep inside, and although he was angry, he was also sad. He was sad because he didn't get to know his teammate better and that he didn't get to become best friends or have a deeper relationship. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't.

He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and swiftly turned around. "He wouldn't want you to be angry, sad, or even blame yourself. He would've wanted you to get over it, or even smile for once in your life. Who taught you that being smart isn't the only thing that can get you through life? Who broke down your walls? Just for once, don't blame yourself. Life he did, I think your father was a hero; he didn't deserve to die that way. Don't blame yourself for things that are out of your control…" the female Chuunin said, smiling, tears streaming down her blushing cheeks. He grunted, "I'm not, I'm just…thinking that things could've, no, would've gone differently if we had done—" She only smiled as she walked towards the casket with a white rose. "Just think about what I said," she whispered. She placed the rose down and smiled, thanking him for everything. "Rin…" the silver-haired teenager whispered.

Kakashi Hatake stood there, not knowing what to do. He walked up slowly to the casket, knowing that there was no body. He glanced at the pictures of the smiling Uchiha, and smiled beneath his mask. 'A ninja never shows emotion…' he thought, 'but for you, it's an exception.'

He placed down the white rose remembering everything that they had gone through as Team Fourth Hokage. Between the frowns, curses, and fights, there were smiles, laughter, and success. He would cherish these memories as long as he would live, maybe he would tell his own team about the hyper Uchiha one day. He knew that he would change, but he still wouldn't cry, no matter what. He would still show his friend, that he was not weak. But, unknowingly to the genius ninja, his memories had become tears. He bowed his head and blinked away the tears before anyone could see them. _He was not weak. _And Obito Uchiha had proved that.

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER.**

Another funeral, another name encrypted on the stone, another reason to visit for long periods of time, and another white rose placed on a casket. He had broken his promise, and once again, God had taken another person he loved away from him. First, it had been his family, then his friend, and now his girlfriend. 'Life is a curse,' he thought. The Great Ninja wars had been devastating and more ninjas were dead by day. 'But, I'll be prove them, I will not let another person close to me die,' he thought. There was only one person left, and that was his teacher, the Fourth Hokage. He promised he wouldn't cry, once again, another promise broken. Memories to tears, they happen a lot.

* * *

A/N –

This is something I wrote after I got home from the hospital (part of the personal matter I mentioned on another story). The quote at the top was from an amazing AMV I watched, it's called Naruto Zetsumo. I wouldn't recommend watching it on YouTube though; it has poor quality on there. Veoh has much better quality! Anyways, the people in this story were Kakashi, Rin, Obito, and Yondaime. The reason I didn't mention their names earlier was because I wanted people to guess who they were. I think I made it seem like it was Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura (I wanted to!), but it turned to fail in the end. I was planning on writing the part where Yondaime dies and how Naruto is on his team, but as I started writing that, I realized that it would be utter crap if I did. Anyways, Naruto Zetsumo is HIGHLY interesting; yes I know you people think, "Ughhh, not ANOTHER Naruto AMV!" Well, they story is about Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke being childhood friends and then one day Sasuke leaves. He knocks out Sakura, and Hinata sees this and follows Sasuke, and when she reaches Orochimaru's lair, Kabuto tells Sasuke to kill her. Sasuke remembers everything about his brother, Itachi. In a rage, he tries and kills her with Chidori and when other ninjas find her (obviously they were in a panic since she's the Hyuuga heiress) Naruto gets mad and finds Sasuke to fight him. Naruto gets all crazy and kills Sasuke, and they are at his funeral. Sakura cries and Naruto realizes whom he had just killed, while Hinata is still unconscious at the hospital. He visits her, and then leaves, and there's a picture of them smiling, but the picture shatters and Naruto closes his eyes, shedding a single tear. The story is excellent, and the editing skills are beyond wonderful. If you like unique AMV's, watch this. (Look up Naruto Zetsumo) Oh, and maybe I should write about that…hmmm.


End file.
